Calendar
The Calendar is for coming events in Efrat. You will find older events in the archive. May 2005 *Monday 2 May - Unconditionally Loving Your Challenged Child *Tuesday 3 May - Yaakov Elitsur and Lilach Ben Simon * Thursday 5 May - Shiur in English in honor of the Olim by Batya Hefter at the Women's Beit Midrash, 20:30 at Tifferet Avot Synagogue, "From the Desert to Israel - The Religious Significance of Yom Ha'Atzmaut" * Sunday 8 May - Meeting of the Etzion Rescue Squad - debriefing for the two rescues during Pessach and lecture, at Fire Station. * Tuesday 10 May - Weekly Trip to Kever Rachel leaves the Matnas at 8:20 AM * Thursday 12 May, Yom HaAtzmaut - Zayit Tiyul to Shvil HaMaayanot *Thursday 12 May, Yom HaAtzmaut - Beit Sefer Sade Kfar Etzion takes you on a tiyul to the lovely Nachal Hapirim * Wednesday 18 May - weekly lecture - Relations between parents and teens - in English by Menachem Feder - 20:00 Baruch Hall (next to Ohel Shimon Vesther) * May 19-20 - All night training exercise of the Etzion Rescue Squad meeting at the station at 19:30. * Friday 20 May - Sports Championship at Gush Etzion Matnas *Wednesday 25 May: Kerem's Hat Sale *Wednesday 25 May: CANCELLED!! Lecture Discipline with Dignity: Using Discipline to Teach Children Responsibility by Dr. Richard Curwin *Monday 30 May: "A Cafe on the Edge" - Premiere performance of an original play by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Tuesday 31 May: Chinese Auction for Orot Etzion *Tuesday 31 May: Rehovot Bike Sale in Efrat June 2005 *Wednesday June 1st - Edita's hand-crafted jewelry and Koteret Meuteret - Bandana sale. 7:30 PM - 9:30 PM, 28 Rechov Yonatan HaChashmonai, the Apfelbaums 993-4538 *Thursday 2 June: "A Cafe on the Edge" by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Sunday 5 June: Tzaadat Yerushalaim, details to follow, Matnas Gush Etzion *Sunday evening 5 June, Yom Yerushalayim, at 20:30 (After festive Arvit starting at 20:00): Guest Speaker Rav Benny Eizner from Yeshivat Ateret Cohanim will speak at Beit Knesset Zayit Ra'anan in Zayit in honor of Yom Yerushalayim. *Sunday evening, June 5, Festive Dinner, slide show with Aryeh Solomon plus more after Maariv in the Central Synagogue, Givat HaRimon, registration, 9931878 *Wednesday 8 June: "A Cafe on the Edge" by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Wednesday 8 June: Judy Lowy - IDT's director of recruitment and former director of the Jerusalem Center for Olim, will give practical tips about finding employment in Israel. Shirat Shlomo shul at 8 PM. *Thursday 9 June: Bet Knesset Feigenson Pre-Shavuot Bazaar - in Bet Shemesh *Sunday - Monday 12-13 June, Leil Shavuot: Leil Limud at Zayit Ra'anan starting at 22:30 with a Shiur for women by Batya Hefter, and continuing with shiurim by Rav Golan and other leading figures - More details to follow. *Tuesday 14 June: "Sheer A Cappella" concert for women. At Shirat Shlomo, Neve Efrat Retreat Center, Rechov Netzer Yishai, Te'ena. *motzae shabat 4/6/05 at 21:30 in matnas gush etzion "wimbledon" the movie August 2005 * 11 August - Wednesday night - Peak of Perseids ' meteor shower'. Go to any dark spot and look up. It peaks after midnight, but you should be able to see some every few minutes even earlier. - AstroTom September 2005 March 2006 * 29 March - Total Eclipse of the sun! From here in Israel it will be an 84% eclipse. If you are interested in joining me for a trip to Turkey to see totality email me at AstroTom @ yahoogroups.com. Archive April 2005 * Thursday 7 April: Zayit Mikve Dedication * Sunday 10 April: Dr. Deena Zimmerman at Taamei Hamikra * Tuesday 12 April: Sale of Skye Green Bandanas * Tuesday 12 April: Pesach Shiur at Shirat Shlomo * Wednesday 13 April: Violin Recital * Wednesday 13 April: Guitar and Percussion Sale in Alon Shvut * Friday 15 April: Zayit Pesach Fair * Friday 15 April: Toast the Royal Wedding * Shabbat 16 April: Shabbat Hagadol Drasha * Sunday 17 April: Shiur - Who will do Teshuva- the Fathers or the Sons? * Sunday 17 April: Shiur at WBM - HaMaggid HaGadol * Sunday 17 April: Thursday 21 April: Sports Clinic for Boys * Sunday 17 April: The DNA CONNECTION - Ancient Hebrews and Modern Jews at Taamei Hamikra * Monday 18 April: Pesach Shiurim at Sheman HaMishchah * Monday 18 April: Clothes sale at the Weinbergs *Tuesday 19 April - Tartufo Ice Cream Eating Contest * Tuesday 19 April: Haga'alat Keilim at Beit Knesset Mishkan Yair in Gefen 16:00-19:00 * Wednesday 20 April: Hat Sale at the Kowalsky's Home * Thursday 21 April: Haga'alat Keilim at Beit Knesset Sepharadi by the Mikva in Zayit 16:00-19:00 * Thursday 21 April: Siyum Taanit Bechorot at Shirat Shlomo * Thursday 21 April: Siyum Bchorim at Zayit Ra'anan * Shabbat 23 April: Shabbat Erev Pesach * Sunday 24 April - Shabbat 30 April: Pesach * Monday 25 April: Second Day Minyanim for Pesach * Monday 25 April: Musical Hallel at Shirat Shlomo * Monday 25 April: ON TOP OF IT ALL Tiyul * Monday 25 April: The Efrat/Gush Etzion Summer Stock Company presents "NOAH! Ride the Wave!" at the Jerusalem Theater. For tickets: http://www.raiseyourspirits.org * Monday 25 April: Mega Concert - Jerusalem Great Synagogue * Tuesday 26 April: Birkat Cohanim at the Kotel * Wednesday 27 April: Arutz Sheva´s Solidarity Tour of Gush Katif * Wednesday 27 April: SUPER-MEGA CONCERT at park Ha-asor Chol Hamoed * Thursday 28 April: Tekoa Pesach Fair category:events he:לוח אירועים